


Home, Sweet Home

by Nandito89



Category: Men's Football RPF, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fear, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Questions, Regret, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: What happens when Fernando returns home after his 13 months in Japan?





	1. Home

Fernando arrives in Madrid on September 1st. He takes in the familiarity of the airport. It’s been awhile since he’s been there. But still remember it well as he’s been there for what feels like a million times. But it’s different this time. It’s the first time he’s been back here after he retired. It’s strange to stand there, waiting for his bag, not knowing when the next time will be.

It’s been over a week since he left Tosu. He hadn’t felt like going home straight away, so he went to the Maldives for a week, just to relax and come to terms with the fact that he isn’t a professional footballer anymore. He’s _just _Fernando now, well as much as he can be with the life he had before.

It hadn’t hit him the first couple of days after the match, but on Thursday it finally hit home. He had just said goodbye to the life he had known for over 18 years. His identity no longer matched who he was. He knew it could hit him at some point, but he hadn’t expected it to hit him that hard.

He was lying by the sea, just relaxing and watching the sunset when it dawned on him. He sat up so fast and looked around to see if anyone else was around. But he’s alone and suddenly he feels lonely. He picked up his phone and called his mother. He wasn’t far into the conversation before he broke down and cried his heart out to her. After about an hour she had managed to calm him down enough to be sure that he would be okay.

*

He has now gotten a hold of his bag and makes it out of the airport to find a taxi. He manages to get one quite fast and gives the driver the address before he sits back and takes in as much as he can. It’s strange to be home again. It all looks the same, but at the same time it seems so different. He pulls out his phone and texts his mother, telling her that he arrived safely in Madrid.

It take about 30 minutes before he standing in front of his house again. It looks the same. A smile breaks on his face, but feels he heart ache at the sight, remembering what happened last time he was here.

He walks through the gate and pushes the key into the lock and twists it. He grabs the handle and walks through the door. It feels weird to be there again and it gets stranger when he notice that not all is like it used to be…


	2. Intruder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise wating for Fernando at home

He stops dead in his tracks as he spots someone on his sofa. It’s late and he knows he didn’t rent this house out as he needed it when he came back. He’s pretty sure no one knows he is coming home tonight, well other than his family. He looks around for something to defend himself with as he walks closer. He is almost behind the guy when the floor creeks and the man on the sofa turns so fast that Fernando stops as well. He can’t help but stare at the guy.

“God Nando. You scared the living light out of me”

“What the hell are you doing here, Sergio?” Fernando snarls.

“I wanted to make sure you came home in one piece”

“How did you get in?”

“I still have the key”

“Right, you never returned it”

“Look Fer. I’m sorry, okay?”

“I want you to leave. Now. Like right now”

“Nando, please” Sergio begs.

“Get out!”

Sergio hangs his head but gets up when he hear Fernando approach him. He knew Fernando might be upset with him still, but he had hoped it would have gotten better by now. But his hope had been in vain. Fernando is still very angry with him.

He walks by Fernando and lifts his head to look at him, but the older man refuse to look at him, so he goes to the hall to put on his shoes before he turns for the door.

“I’m sorry” He whispers before he leaves.

Fernando lets out a breath before he slums down on the sofa that Sergio had been on just seconds before.

This was so not what he needed right now. He didn’t need Sergio to hunt him as well.


	3. December 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about what happened between Fernando and Sergio in 2018

_December 2018_

Fernando had just arrived home in Madrid after having been away for about 5 months. He had rushed from the airport to get home to his house. He was hoping Sergio would be there. He really missed him. They hadn’t spent 5 months apart for many, many years now. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if this wasn’t the longest they had been apart since they met.

It was hard to keep a relationship going strong when you are that far apart, sure they talked on the phone and skype all the time, but it just wasn’t the same as walking through the door every day after training. He really missed Sergio cuddling up to him in bed. He missed his strong arms wrap around him at night, missed his smile and silly ways more than anything.

He has just arrived home and to his joy Sergio’s car is in the garage along with the others. So he hurries to park the car and runs to the door. He almost stumbles over his own legs in his eager to get to his boyfriend as fast as possible.

He burst through the door and Sergio come rushing into the hall to see what the hell happened. He stops when he notice Fernando and Fernando does the same. They look at each other, but much to Fernando’s worry, Sergio doesn’t return the smile he gives him, and he senses that something is off, but he can’t tell what it is. He moves forward to wrap him in a hug, a hug that isn’t returned either. He slowly pulls away before he take a step back to study his boyfriend of 12 years.

“What’s wrong, Sese?”

“Please don’t call me that”

“Why not?”

“Can we go to the living room and talk?” Sergio says.

They younger man doesn’t wait for a reply thought as he turns around and walks into the room at the end of the hall and sits on the sofa.

Fernando stands there dumbfounded before he take in his surroundings. He look to the left and sees a lot of boxes. He walks over and opens one of them. It’s Sergio’s clothes. Not really understanding what’s going on, he opens the next one. More of Sergio’s things. He steps back from the box before he rushes into the living room.

Sergio sits there in total silence. He isn’t doing anything, so Fernando walks closer and sits on the table in front of him. He looks at Sergio before he grabs his hands. Sergio rears back as if he has been burned and tears stream down his cheeks when he opens his eyes. It scares Fernando to see him like this and he wants to understand what’s going on.

“Sergio…?”

“I can’t do this, Fernando”

“Can’t do what?”

“I can’t be here when you aren’t. I don’t want to live without you”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And I can’t live without you by my side. I need someone that will be there to take care of me when I’m having a bad time”

“What do you mean by that? I’m always there, you know that” Fernando tries to assure him.

“No, you are in Japan, on the other side of the world. You are never there anymore. I need more that phone calls, Fernando”

“What the hell?”

“When will you come back for good?” Sergio asks.

“I don’t know. I will probably get a new 1 year contract and then we’ll see how it goes”

“You’ll never come back. I need someone who wants to be there for me”

“Sese, I’m only a phone call away, you know that. You know you can call me at any time of the day or night. I will pick up for you”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to be your Sese anymore. I need someone that can be with me in person! I need someone to be here, with me! You aren’t anymore”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“I think it’s better if we stop here”

“WHAT! Stop? Stop what?”

“Our relationship”

“You want to throw the last 12 years out of the window?”

“Yes”

“Fuck you Sergio, really! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Shut up! You chose to move, not me!”

“Why now?”

“I’m not getting any younger, and I want to have something serious”

“Serious? 12 years isn’t serious to you?”

“You moved away!” Sergio yells at him

“Fine, if that is what you want, then get the hell out of my house! Take your fucking things and leave!”

“Thank you” Sergio says before he gets up and walks to the door. He starts to take the boxes out of the house.

Fernando is still sitting on the table as he wonders where things went from bad to worse. He wonders why Sergio is choosing now to do this. Unbitten images come to his mind and he sprints towards the door just as Sergio is carrying the last box out of the door.

“Is there someone else?” He yells at the younger man.

Sergio turns around and glares at him with so much anger, it almost scare him for a second.

“How do you dare to even think that?” Sergio spits at him in pure rage

“What other reason is there for this?”

“I already told you”

“Oh come on! That can’t be the only thing!”

“Fine… I feel out of love with you. I moved on, just like you did” Sergio tells him before he gets into the car and drives away.

Fernando looks after the car until he can’t see it anymore. He goes into the kitchen and sits at the table. He’s numb, not feeling a single thing in that very moment, but he will later when he’s lying in bed, missing Sergio next to him.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are friends for?

_Present_

It’s been 2 days since Sergio had left their, his, house, again, and Fernando hadn’t gotten much sleep as he keeps going over the encounter in his head. Maybe he should have heard him out, but it was a shock to see him there. He hadn’t expected the younger man to be there, not after the last time they saw each other.

It had been a bad break up and it broke him in more than one way. He had wanted to call Sergio so many times to see if they could work something out. He didn’t only lose the love of his life that day, he lost his best friend as well.

He picks up his phone and dials Sergio’s number, but doesn’t make the call. He wonders what Sergio had wanted. It was killing him that he didn’t know the reason for him being back in the house, waiting for him.

He goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner when the doorbell rings. He goes to the door and opens it to find his childhood friends standing there.

“Hi guys”

“Welcome home!” They all yell.

He steps aside to let them in. They look around and notice that things seems different.

“Did you redecorate?” Oscar asks.

“No, why?”

“It just seems so… empty”

“Oh. It could be because Sergio moved out”

“What? When?”

“In December”

“Last year?” Julian asks.

“Yes”

“Why?”

“We broke up”

“You broke up? In December last year?”

“Yeah”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Jesus asks.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to burden you with it”

“Nando for fuck sake!”

“I know”

“Are you okay?” Oscar asks once they are all seated in the sofa.

Fernando looks around the room, not really knowing what to say. He wants to be okay, but he can’t let go of the fact that Sergio had been here again.

“I’m not sure”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I understand it all myself”

*  
He goes to bed that night, tired from all the thinking he had been doing the last couple of days. For some reason he ends up on the other side of the bed, Sergio’s side. He lays his head on the pillow only to wish he hadn’t as the scent of Sergio hits him, but he doesn’t move away. He pushes closer to the pillow and falls asleep with tears running down he cheeks as memories flow over him.


	5. The love of parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a visit to his parents change anything?

Fernando wakes up to the sun shining through the window. He was finally getting back on track with his daily routine. He wasn’t jetlagged anymore and he was finally settling into the daily life after football. He still runs every day, just around the neighbourhood. Today he take another route that usual and he ends up at a house that he has run by so many times before, but never gave it much thought. He does today though. In front of it there is a car that he knows by heart. Sergio’s Audi RS6 Quattro. He stops and he feels his heart ache for the relationship he no longer has. He misses Sergio a lot these days. He forces himself to run away, hoping it would take the pain away.

He reaches his own house again. Every time he enters it feels less and less like home. The home he had built with Sergio was slowly crumbling. He thinks back on all the things they had been through together, all the time they wanted to go out at night, just like so many other couples, but never dared to do so as the risk of getting caught was to big for both. He regrets all the things he didn’t say to Sergio when he had the time. He wishes he hadn’t been such a jerk last time they saw each other, but sadly he can’t change any of it now.

He feels like the walls are closing in on him and decides to visit his parents as he hasn’t been there since he got home.

He drives to their house and is met by his mother in the doorway.

“Nando, my baby”

“Hi mom”

She hugs him before she ushers him inside to the living room where his father is waiting. He is greeted by the older man much like he was by his mother.

Flori brings in all kinds of food, like she was worried that her youngest hadn’t eaten at all in Japan. He smiles kindly to her as she too settles down.

“I’m so glad you are home” She says as he grabs his hand and squeeze it.

“Me too, mom”

“How are you? You look a little tired” She notice.

Fernando sits there for a few seconds before he gather enough courage to tell them what’s going on his life.

“Sergio and I broke up” he whispers.

“What? When?” His father asks.

“In December last year”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” His mother asks.

Fernando looks up at them but soon after lowers his head into his hands before he slides them into his hair.

“I think I was too proud to admit that it might have been a mistake. That you were right all along”

“But Fernando….” His mother tries.

“No, I don’t want to hear it”

“Fernando…” His father says as he places a warm hand on his sons knee.

Fernando doesn’t dare to look at the man at first, but his father keeps saying his name and he knows he won’t stop till he has got his full attention. He finally gives in and looks up at his father. He sees nothing but love and concern in the older mans eyes and it makes him want to cry.

“12 years isn’t a mistake”

“Then why does it feels like it is?”

“I know that your mother and I didn’t approve at first, but then we saw you two together and suddenly we just knew that you were the perfect match”

“Yeah right” Fernando snorts.

“No, really! You are good together. And we love Sergio, despite the fact that he’s a Blanco”

“Well… It’s too late now”

“What happened?” Flori asks after a few minutes of silence.

“He didn’t want to wait for me to come back home. Said that I wasn’t really in it anymore. That he feel out of love”

“I don’t think he did, Fernando”

“I don’t know”

“Have you tried to talk to him again?” José asks.

“He came by the other day”

“When?”

“The day I arrived home”

“What did he say?” Flori asks.

“I didn’t give him a chance to say anything”

“Why?”

“I was in shock”

“What did you do then?” Jose questions.

“I told him to get out”

“What he did he do?”

“He said he was sorry”

“You’re an idiot” His mother tell him.

Silently he agrees with her.


	6. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando mets up with Sergio to try and fix things

It’s 16.00 when he leave his parents house, but he doesn’t feel like going home, so he ends up driving towards Ciudad Real Madrid. He knew that Real had afternoon training, and they would normally finish around this time, but knowing Sergio, the younger man would stay behind to get just a bit more work in. Sergio never left the grounds before 17.00.

He arrives at the grounds just before 17.00 and spots Sergio’s car at the parking lot. He parks his car, gets out and walks towards the car and sits down next to it, waiting for Sergio to head out.

5 minutes later Sergio rushes out of the door and heads for his car. He stops however when he spots the lone figure leaning against his car. His heart beating wildly as he slowly approaches his ex.

“Nando?”

“Sergio, hi” He says as he scrambles to get off the ground.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you”

“Haha, good one”

“No, I really do”

Sergio studies him for a few moment. He can see that the older man means it. His eyes honest and his face serious.

“Why?”

“I fucked up” He explains.

“Sure. Will you let me get into my car? I have somewhere I need to be” Sergio asks.

Fernando moves away from the door and walks a few steps away. Sergio gets to the door, unlocks it and gets inside the car. He is just about the close the door when he hears Fernando speak again.

“Can you forgive me?”

Sergio looks up at him in pure surprise. He hadn’t expected to hear Fernando say that.

“What?”

Fernando walks closer to the open door. He falls to his knees before his former lover.

“Can you forgive me?” He asks again as he looks up into Sergio eyes.

Sergio sit there for a minute, not knowing what to say. He wants to forgive him but isn’t sure he can right now.

“Please Sese?”

“I don’t know Nando”

“Okay. I understand” Fernando says and is just about to get up and walk away but changes his mind. He has something he has to say, and there is no better time than now. Sergio has to know what he meant to him, so he starts again.

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk when you were at the house the other day. I was just so freaking surprised to see you there… I know I should have let you talk, let you say what you wanted to say. Sadly I didn’t… I wasn’t expecting you to be there, not after the fight we had. I was tired, confused and a bit jetlagged… I miss you so much, I love you even more and I’m sorry I gave up to fast. I should have been more understanding of your feelings. I should have been better at visiting you if I had a few days off… I should have made the most of our time together. I’m sorry I took you for granted and not shoving you how much you really mean to me. I should have told you I love you more often… I should have made sure you knew how much I really love you. I’m sorry for not being enough… Just… I’m so, so sorry for being so neglecting towards you”

Sergio sits there, not really know what to do. All the things Fernando had just said had been the answers to some of the questions he had been asking himself over the last few days. He had been thinking about their relationship almost constantly since he left the house the other day. He had wanted to let Fernando know he was sorry for breaking their hearts and wanted to know if the older man though there was a chance for them to get back together again, but there had been no chance to ask or explain as Fernando had kicked him out straight away.

And now this? It was so confusing, but maybe it was understandable. Their relationship was a mess at the moment. Maybe there was a chance fix it, if not, at least there was the chance to talk about what happened.

“Nando?” Sergio says a few minutes later.

“Yes?”

“It’s not like I want to leave, but I have somewhere to be”

“Oh, right… Sorry”

“It’s okay…”

“I’ll leave you to it then” Fernando says before he gets off the ground.

Fernando is heading for his car. He feels like his missed his chance and now he has no idea how to get Sergio back. He is almost at his car when he hears his name being shouted. He turns around and sees Sergio giving him a soft smile.

“How about I’ll come over around 20.30?” Sergio asks.

“Sure”

“Cook something for me?” Sergio asks.

“Of course” Fernando tells him.


	7. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio come around for the dinner Fernando promised him. How will the evening end?

Fernando is freaking nervous. It almost feels like the first time he had to invite Sergio out on a date all those years ago. He has changed into other clothes as well. He had found a pair of fitted jeans that he knew Sergio loved when he wore and he had put on a tight white T-shirt that he also knew Sergio loved. He wanted to impress the younger man again, making him remember why they started their relationship in the first place.

He checked on the food again. He had decided to make Sergio’s favourite pasta and he had even found a wine that went well with it. He had set the table for the two of them. He was ready, so he checked the time; 20.15. Still another 15 minutes before Sergio would arrive. What to do, what to do… He knew the chance was slim, but he went upstairs and changed the sheets on the bed. He went through the drawer and found the half used bottle of lube. It makes him blush for a short moment as he remember the last time they had sex.

It was the day he was leaving for Japan. Sergio had spent so much time mapping out all his freckles with his tongue and then taking forever to prepare him. It had been so slow, so sensual and he had loved every minute of it. He would have made it last longer if he had known it could have been the last time they would make love, but sadly he didn’t know then, he’s not even sure Sergio knew.

He is taken back to the real world as the doorbell rings. He makes his way downstairs. He can feel his breathing quicken and his heart beating faster the closer he gets to the door. He takes a deep breath before he opens it. He finds Sergio on the other side of it and he looks so gorgeous in the fading evening light. Sergio stands there, biting his bottom lip nervously. Fernando wants to tell him to stop as it’s his job to do that but doesn’t as he isn’t sure if that was okay anymore.

“Hi” Sergio says.

“Hi, come in”

Sergio gives him a soft smile as he passes him. He lets his hand swipe over Fernando’s hip as he makes his way into the home. Fernando shivers at the contact and has to control himself before he jumps Sergio.

Sergio walks into the kitchen and sees the perfectly set table and the food on it as well.

“You remembered” He says as he turns to Fernando.

“Of course I did. I have made that dish so many times for us”

“I know you did. You always took the time to make it, even when you came home late”

“Please sit”

Sergio sits down on his side of the table and it makes Fernando smile as they seem to settle right into their routines again.

“It looks really good, Nando”

“I hope it tastes good”

“I’m sure it will”

They eat in silence for some time. Neither of them knowing how to start this conversation.

Once dinner is done, they move into the living room. Fernando goes to find dessert for them. He brings them both a bowl of ice cream with a few fruits on the side. He sits down next to Sergio and their shoulders brush and Fernando has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He wants to touch Sergio so bad, but there is this damn cloud of tension between them and he can’t shake the feeling that Sergio might not want him to touch him anymore.

“So how was your stay in Japan” Sergio suddenly asks.

Fernando is taking aback by the question and turns to Sergio.

“What?”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“In the beginning I was, but the end wasn’t something to write home about. The last 7-8 months were tough”

“Oh?”

“Yeah”

They go quiet for a few moment, not really knowing how to move on from there. It’s once again Sergio that starts the conversation.

“Was it worth it?”

“If it was worth it?”

“Yes”

“Worth the experience? Sure. Worth loosing you? No” Fernando answers honestly.

Sergio turns to look at him. He looks surprised by the answer.

“What do you mean?”

“I missed you terribly, Sese. It was hell knowing that I couldn’t call you when I wanted to. It was hell not to be able to see you or talk to you… I missed us… It was not worth losing what we had together… I sadly just realised that too late to be able to safe us”

“Do you regret it?”

“I do, because it ruined us”

They both go silence again. It’s hard to talk about this, but they know they have to.

“Sese?”

“Yes?”

“Did you really fall out of love with me?” Fernando asks.

“No, I didn’t… I wanted to, but I couldn’t”

“Why did you break if off with me then?”

“I was hurt. I missed us and I needed someone to be there with me. I know it was selfish of me, but at the time I didn’t see any other choice than to break if off”

“Okay”

“But then I spent 8 months without you and I didn’t like it. I hated every minute of it. And I hated that I knew that you were here in Madrid for about a month and I didn’t get to spent the time with you because I broke us… Then when you announced that you were hanging your boots, I felt like maybe we still had a chance… That’s why I asked your mother when you would come home, so I could make up for what I had done… But understandable you didn’t feel like that in at that very moment”

“I’m sorry I threw you out like that”

“It’s okay. I understand. I would probably have done the same if it had been me”

They fall into an easy calm silence and they spend the next couple of minutes watching TV.

“I do really miss you, though” Fernando says.

“I miss you too, Niño” Sergio tells him as they make eye contact.

“I’m still in love with you, Sese”

“I still in love with you too”

They keep looking at each other for a minute before Sergio slowly leans towards him and Fernando feels how nervous he is in that very moment, but he closes his eyes anyway and leans towards Sergio as well, meeting him half way. When Sergio’s warm lips lands on his, he lets out a sigh. He gasps when he feels Sergio tongue run over his bottom lip. Sergio thrust his tongue inside Fernando mouth and deepens the kiss. Fernando grabs Sergio’s hair, not willing to let him go again. They keep kissing for a few minutes before they have to breath.

Sergio is the first to open his eyes and take in the light blush on Fernando’s cheeks. Fernando slowly opens his eyes as well and stares right into Sergio’s very soul.

“God, I missed kissing you, Fer” Sergio whispers.

“Why did you stop then?” Fernando asks as he smirks at the younger man.

“Cheeky”

“Always”

“Shut up” Sergio whines.

“Make me”

Sergio then pounces on him and manages to push him onto the sofa. Fernando goes willingly as he missed the feeling of Sergio against him too much to resist. Sergio settles between his open legs and shifts down, making both of them moan at the contact. They grind against each other for a short time before Fernando feels himself react to the feeling of Sergio moving against him, and it’s too good, but he doesn’t want to come like this.

“Sese” He gasps.

“What baby?”

“I’m close”

“What...? Oh… Right”

Sergio moves back a little to give him so space and time to calm down again. He kisses him softly as he pushes down again, just gently lying on top of Fernando, not pressing down on him as he wants this to last a bit longer.

“That didn’t take long” Sergio laughs.

“Urgh… Stop it” Fernando groans as he blushes like mad.

“What? It didn’t”

“Well I fucking missed the feeling of you against me. Sorry if I’m a bit out of it here”

“I fucking missed you too, I missed fucking you into the madras” Sergio whispers into his ear.

The words alone could have made Fernando come right then and there, but he want Sergio closer to him when it happens.

“Make love to me? Will you, please? I need you, Sese” He whispers.

“Always. Is everything still in the bedroom?”

Fernando isn’t sure he can form words anymore, so he just nods his head. Sergio is off him within seconds. He leans down and grabs Fernando’s hand before he pulls him up the stairs and into the bedroom. They both crash on the bed when Sergio gently pushes Fernando. Sergio reaches into the drawer and pull out the tube he finds there. He is just about to undress Fernando when the older man sits up.

“What?” Sergio asks as he gets nervous over the reaction.

“Do you love me?” The older man asks.

“Of course I do, Nando”

“Are we us again? Like together again?”

“If you want us to be, then yes”

“I do”

“Good, because I do too”

Sergio doesn’t let either of them say anything else as he leans in and kisses him again. He lets his hands travel down Fernando’s chest before he reaches the bottom of his shirt. He slowly pulls it up and over Fernando’s head. Once the annoy piece of fabric is gone, he take care of his own shirt and both pair of jeans are gone soon after. He leans back and take in as much as he can of Fernando. The man still looks the same and he freaking loves it. He leans down to suck a hickey on Fernando collarbone. Fernando places his hands on Sergio’s shoulder and is just about to tell him that he’s gonna leave a mark, when it dawns on him that it doesn’t matter as he will no longer have to shower or change around teammates anymore and therefore no one will be asking questions about mysterious marks on his body. It makes him a bit giddy and he pulls Sergio closer.

“Mark me” He groans.

Sergio pulls away at the strange request. He looks so confused for a few seconds that Fernando almost regrets uttering the words.

“What?” Sergio questions.

“You can, if you want to”

“What do you mean?”

“I just realised that I don’t have teammates to hide things from anymore, so no one will think twice about why there is marks on my body. You can mark me as much as you want. Make me yours” Fernando explains.

Sergio doesn’t say anything, but Fernando can see his eyes darken even more, they are almost black now. He doesn’t get to add anything before the younger man swoops down again, but this time he doesn’t suck on his collarbone. He pulls Fernando’s boxers right off and gently spread his legs before he leans down and start to kiss Fernando’s inner thigh. Fernando feels his breath quicken and he is so turned on that he’s sure that he’ll soon come undone. Sergio starts sucking on it and Fernando can’t keep still and his hips soon start to move to get closer to Sergio. He feels his cock harden and he knows it won’t be long before he losses the battle. He lets out a surprised yelp when Sergio bites down on the mark he left. It’s all it takes and he climaxes with a strangled sound that could have been Sergio’s name.

Sergio sit back up as he laughs.

“Shut up” Fernando mutters as he calms down.

“You weren’t wrong about being close”

“Fuck off” Fernando laughs.

Fernando tries to smack Sergio in the chest, but he has no strength to do so, so his hand just ends up spread over Sergio’s heart. Sergio leans down and places his lips softly on top of Fernando’s. They kiss for a minute or so before Sergio lies down next to him. Fernando rolls onto his side and looks at Sergio.

“I’m glad you’re back home” Sergio says.

“Me too”

They stay like that for some time, just looking at each other. Fernando wonders how long Sergio had lived at the other house, and he knows he has to asks him.

“Sergio?”

“Yeah?”

“Where have you been living for the past months?”

“I bought one of the houses a few streets away”

“Oh. Do you like it there?”

“I don’t know… Why?”

“Well I was thinking that maybe you should move back home”

“To my parents?” Sergio asks with a smirk.

“No, silly. Back in here. I want you to come home”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I need you here, with me, all the time”

“Okay” Sergio says before he kisses his boyfriend again.

They move closer together before Sergio gently pushes Fernando around, so his back is against Sergio’s chest. Sergio wraps his arms around his boyfriend. And for the first time since he returned, Fernando feels at home. They drift off to sleep soon after, wrapped up in each other.


	8. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mates never grow apart, do they?

Sergio wakes up in the middle of the night. At first, he’s confused about where he is, but then he sees and feels Fernando in front of him and he smiles. The lovely memories from last night comes back to him soon after and it makes his smile widen even more. He has finally gotten his man back. It had been a mistake to leave him in the first place, so he is happy to be back home. He leans back a little to be able to reach for the tube on the nightstand. He gently opens it before he press some onto his fingers. He slowly removes the covers and lifts Fernando’s right leg up to rest over his own. He gently presses a finger against Fernando’s hole. He looks for any reaction from the older man, but there isn’t any. He presses the finger further in and Fernando groans a little in his sleep, but it’s not enough to wake him up. Sergio pulls his finger out before pushes two back into the hole, stretching it further. Fernando still doesn’t wake up, but he moves his hips a little. Still not getting the reaction he hoped for he presses three fingers into him and presses a little harder than he had before. This seems to have the desired effect as Fernando’s arm shoots behind him and grabs onto Sergio’s ass. Sergio keeps working his fingers in and out of the man in front of him.

“Sese” Fernando mutters suddenly.

“Baby”

Fernando doesn’t say anything else, but he pulls away from Sergio soon after. The younger man’s fingers slip out him as he moves away. Before Sergio gets to apologise, Fernando moves around to face him. He raises an eyebrow at the younger man actions, but soon after presses closer to him. Fernando wraps arms around Sergio’s waist as he leans in to kiss him. In the middle of the kiss Fernando reaches down and grabs Sergio’s leaking cock and strokes it a few times before he wraps his leg around Sergio’s hip and presses even closer. He manages to roll onto his back, so Sergio ends on top of him. The move makes both men groan as they let the feeling of being so close again flow over them. It’s been over a year since they made love last time, so it make it all the much better.

“Oh God baby” Sergio moans.

“I know I know… I’ve missed this so much”

“Me too”

“Marry me, Sese?” Fernando groans.

Sergio stops moving the moment the question hits him.

“What?”

Fernando looks up at him and he knew it was a bit of a weird timing to ask the question, but the question had hit him that very moment, and he knew he had to ask before he lost his nerve.

“Marry me?”

Sergio is still too shocked to answer and it make Fernando a little nervous at first, but he doesn’t see any rejection in Sergio’s eyes. The younger man is simple too stunned to speak, which is maybe a little understandable as he has his cock inside his lover and it probably a little caught up in the task at hand.

“Sese?” Fernando asks when his partner hasn’t moved or said anything for a good minutes time.

“What?” Sergio says as he shakes his head.

“Will you marry me?”

“Of course Nando. I would love to”

“That makes me so happy, my Sese… Sorry about the timing though” Fernando laughs.

“Nah, it’s fine” Sergio tells him as he blushes.

“Good” Fernando tells him before he presses up to kisses his fiancé.

They keep kissing for a little before Sergio begins to move against him again. He pulls out of his man before he slowly pushes back in. He wants to make Fernando feel loved and treasured in that very moment. Fernando presses his head into the pillow when Sergio hits the spot inside of him. He moans as they younger man keeps nudging it with the tip of his cock.

“Oh God, Sese… Fuck…”

“Cum for me, love”

A shiver runs through Fernando as Sergio whisper the words into his ear. He pulls the younger man down against him to kiss him before he lets go and climaxes all over his own and Sergio’s stomach. Sergio follows soon after, as he feels Fernando clench around him. They stay close together as they both calm down again. Sergio soon falls back asleep, spent but still nestled inside his man.

Fernando kisses his cheek before he gives him a squeeze and leans in to whisper to the comatose man on top of him; “Home, sweet home”

Fernando goes back to sleep knowing that he is finally home. He is where he belongs and with the man of his dreams. Sergio is, and always have been, his home.


End file.
